One Too Many
by Matt'sUke
Summary: What happens when Kurama and Hiei get drunk? Rated for strong yaoi in the first and later chapters. HieixKurama YoukoxKurama YoukoxHiei implied KuronuexYouko


4:13AM, Started writing. Over tired. Probably won't finish this in one sitting. Slightly pissy, but can't wait to see how amused Kurama will be when I post this.

I've written one story like this before, but not for this fandom. I think this fandom lends itself to a new dynamic, da?

I would like to thank my housemates for the initial inspiration, due to their constant state of drunkenness, and to thank SDma for the final push to write this; although she had no clue she was assisting.

Takes place after the dark tournament.

Disclaimer: There is yaoi in here… I own nothing… wow, that was blunt…

They won.

They deserved to celebrate.

Hiei sniffed the glass his friend had given him suspiciously, "Kurama," He started holding up his glass, "How is this stuff supposed to help us celebrate?" The redhead finished his own glass and set it on the floor shrugging, "Humans seem to enjoy drinking it at parties, so I thought we might as well try it. The other kids at school seem to enjoy alcohol very much. For all I know, it won't even affect us." Kurama refilled his own glass and coaxed Hiei to drink his own. The raven-haired boy raised the cup to his lips, ignoring the potent smell and gulped down the bitter liquid. Kurama laughed softly at what must have been a face of utter disgust across Hiei's fine features. The soft laugh grew steady louder. It seems that alcohol, far from not affecting demons, Hiei observed, as Kurama's empty glass rolled from his hand to the floor, seemed to have a much stronger affect on demons. Either that, or his friend had just lost his mind. Hiei drained the rest of the liquid in his glass. His head instantly began to ache. If he felt that from one glass… Then perhaps Kurama could hold his liquor. Considering he had two full glasses before Hiei had even taken the first sip out of his cup. Kurama clutched his sides and fell to the ground. The redhead crawled over to where Hiei was sitting on the floor and rested his head in his lap. "Hi there!" He said cheerfully. Hiei raised an eyebrow suspiciously as arms wrapped around his neck. "I wanna steal something," said a giggling Kurama.

"Steal something? You?"

"Why are you surprised? I used to do it all the time."

"Not you," Hiei shook his head, "Youko did."

"That's me!"

Hiei froze, "What do you-"But he didn't get a chance to ask what he meant. Kurama had grabbed Hiei's scarf and used it to pull the smaller boy down, pressing their lips together. The raven-haired boy was shocked at first, but he didn't pull away. In fact, he closed his eyes and leaned down into the kiss. When the other boy released him and they broke apart, the eyes Hiei was staring into were no longer the emerald green ones of Suuichi Minamino. Rather, in their place were the golden eyes of the demon fox Youko. In fact, the red haired Kurama had been replaced entirely by his fox-eared counterpart, who was now hiccupping feebly in Hiei's lap.

Hiei threw his hands into the air like he was trying to prove his innocence. "How did you get out here!?" Youko sat up, his arms still looped around the smaller apparition's neck. "Mm offended. Ya don't even look happy ta see me."

"Just answer the question." Hiei tried fruitlessly to remove the other's hand from around him.

"I dunno. I just sorta falled out. 'N I feel all funny." Youko looked down at Hiei and grabbed the front of his black robe, "Might s'well have fun while 'm out, no?"

"No," answered the fire apparition, only to hear a loud tearing sound. He looked down to his robe cut, rather cleanly considering, down the center. "Well, that was an awful waste."

"'Twas in my way."

"In the way of what, dare I ask?"

Youko didn't say a word; he smiled and kissed Hiei's neck then paused before sinking his teeth deep into the other's flesh. Hiei's whole body began to respond to the mixed messages of pain and pleasure. His body's response did not go un-noticed by the one still in his lap. In fact, he was in a perfect position to gauge the response.

"I figured out how ta have some fun, little Hiei."

Hiei reached up and yanked down on one of Youko's ear causing the fox to reel back and move out of Hiei's lap. "I'm not a toy, Youko." He said indignantly crossing his arms over his bare chest. "But ya so much fun ta play with, and I know your body wants it."

"My body doesn't-" Hiei trailed off. In truth, his body definitely wanted something right about now. Youko snickered and crawled back over to Hiei. He sat in front of the other apparition and pulled off his tunic. Hiei blushed slightly. Youko really did have more visible muscle than Kurama did. The fox kissed Hiei's neck gently; running kisses down his chest, over his stomach, down to the waistband of his pants.

"Ya remind me of Kuronue, ya know." Youko started, running one long fingernail down Hiei's chest. The smaller boy shook his head. "Tis true." Youko grabbed Hiei's face with one hand and racked his nails up his stomach causing the fire apparition to arch his spine. "You mind getting off of me?" spat Hiei. Youko put his finger over the other's lips. "Shhh, I has a story." The silver haired fox shoved Hiei's shoulders to the ground and drew a circle with his fingernail on the latter's chest. "Kuronue 'n I, we took all kinda stuff. We'd start here," He indicated the left side of the fire apparition's collar bone, "then run all the way over here." Hiei arched his back as the Youko drew his finger across his body down to his right hip. "But one day, Kuronue was caught. That happened 'round here somewhere." The fox lowered his head licking at one of Hiei's nipples earning a small noise from the boy. Hiei grabbed the back of Youko's hair and pulled back yanking the other away. "Don't do that, little Hiei. Ya gonna miss the moral 'o the story." Hiei glared and the older demon took the hand that was restraining his hair and kissed it gently. "I don't 'member."

"That's it, get off of me now! Kurama, you bastard, leaving me with this pervert!" Hiei struggled out from under the silver-haired boy and stood up only to have his pant leg grabbed. "Where are ya going, little Hiei?" Youko purred.

"I'm warning you, let go of me, and stop calling me 'Little Hiei'!"

Youko laughed, "But I 'membered the moral o' the story." Youko pulled on the pants leg in his hand, succeeding in yanking down the pants in question and tripping the smaller apparition. "Tis somethin' 'bout taking what you want, even if tis not yours." Hiei scoffed the comment trying to retrieve his pants and cursing himself for not wearing underwear, "I don't get it."

"Ya don't belong ta me, little Hiei. Won't ya come play?"

"Stop calling me little Hiei! Ah-"

Youko crawled on top of Hiei, silver curtains of hair falling around the smaller boy. "Don't ya get it. Ya just like Kuronue, and I could use a new partner 'n crime."

"No thanks Youko. I like working solo."

"Figures." Youko leaned down and roughly took Hiei's lips in his own. Youko pulled off the Hiei's pants, still in his hand from tripping the other, and glanced down at the other boy's length. "Guess I really can't call ya 'little Hiei' then." Hiei blushed fiercely, "Stop looking you pervert! Give me my pants back!" Youko threw the pants aside and Hiei turned around to go after them. The older apparition snaked an arm around the other's stomach and pulled him into his lap. "Now be a good little Hiei, and let me take ya." Hiei blushed, he didn't like where this was headed at all. He made another dive for his pants only to be pushed face first into the ground. Youko leaned over the prone boy sliding out of his own pants. He raised the other boy's hips, "Don' make this harder then is 'as ta be." The silver-haired boy pulled Hiei's hips to his own forcing himself inside the other boy without warning. Hiei gasped at the sudden pain and dug his nails into the floor. "Kisama! You could have warned me."

"I said I was gonna take ya, didn' I?" Youko pulled halfway out of the smaller boy then pushed right back in. Hiei gasped again his hands balled into fists. "Damn it, if you're gonna do it, just do it Youko."

"What's that little one?"

"I said just do me already."

"That's right. Tis better when ya listen to ya body, little Hiei." Youko pulled the other boy closer even as the raven-haired apparition growled at him. Youko pulled out and thrust back in much quicker than before gaining a moan of pleasure from the other. He kept up this increasing rhythm, pulling the other boy closer each time. "A-Ah, Y-Youko. I'm gonna…" Youko smiled and came inside of the smaller boy right after the latter. Youko pulled out and laughed. "What's so funny?" Said Hiei trying to catch his breath. "Tis just… 'e is comin' back now."


End file.
